The Black Ronin
by art.bet.79
Summary: Naruto gets neglected leaves with three women gets training and will surprise Kushina and Minato rest plz find out Naruto S. Samui Mabui Yugito and Kurenai Y.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Ronin**

 **(A/N i dont own naruto and also i dont own Artix Entertainmet and sorry for crappy grammer** )

( **A/N in this story ronin isnt ment a lond travaler with no home or ties to any vilage to call his own buti n this story ronin is regarded as wolf who protects his precious people and home he leaves in sorry for the misunderstanding** )

In the backyard a happy family of Namikaze-Uzumaki there were four people Namikaze Minato father of Naruto, Mito, Menma and Naruko, Kushina Uzumaki mother of Naruto, Mito, Menma and Naruko Minato and Kushina were training Menma Naruko and Mito while there fifth, child was sitting inside his rrom and waching them train but that doesnt meen that he dint train him self aswell. Naruto looked at his family that they were having fun while forgeting about, and neglegting him cause Mito had Yin Kyuubi chakra a chakra that is harder to master then, Yang Kyuubi chakra wich was sealed inside Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK**

In hospital Kushina was screeming MINATO HOW COULD YOU GET ME PREGNANT WITH NOT JUST ONE CHILD BUT FOUR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GOONA RIP YOU INTO PEACES GOT IT YOU GOT THAT after Kushina rant there were infants cry heard everyone could rejoise cause twins were born one of the twins was a healthy girl whos was named after Tsunades grandmather while the other one was healthy boy who was named Naruto in honnor of the main character of Jiraiyas first book Tails of the gutsy ninja while two other children were named Naruko and Menma.

( **A/N dont have a clue where Minato and Kushina thoght of thoes two named** ) few inuted after child birth a ninjawith yellow mask attacked the village and onleashed Nine Tailed Fox on Konoha while a man with a yellow mask was fighting Minato onother man called Kuro Ronin apeared used Edo Tensei to summin Shin Uzumaki who had a wery rare kekke genkai Shin Uzuzmaki was control any person his chouse with his chains but before Shin Uzumaki died hi used a blood seal on him self so that his kekke genkai wouldnt be passed down to in the family.

After Shin Uzumaki opened his eyes his Kuro Ronin and sayd _looks like final mission has shown its self just like predidected a_ _a person will apear dreesed all in black summin from your slumber to innackt your final mission_ and that mission was take passestion of Danzo and make him summon shinigami and use Hakke no Fūin Shiki but little did they know that Shin using his chains to cotrol Danzo would be fatal because Shin Uzumaki kekke genkai had a nasty side effeck that if any one that is taked control by Shin Uzumaki will die then Shin Uzumaki will join hi in death since he was Edo Tensei Shin didnt care so hi marched in Danzos Foundaton HQ while Danzo was sleeping took control of him using his chain kekke him to the sight where Kyubbi was raging on.

And while Kyuubi was raging Kuro Ronin was ingagin Minato in a fight to ditrack Minato while Kyuubi's sealing could take in effeck using his shadow clone who transformed into Minato hi fooled Kushina and meneged to take Mito and Naruto Kyuubi was still raging on but was restraned by Shins chains but Kyuubi seeing the alter tryed to kill two children by swiping them with his claws but was stoped by Danzo and Shinwho split Kyuubis chakra into two halfs Yin chakra half was sealed into Mito with Yang half was sealed into Naruto.

Shin Uzumaki was released fro Edo Tensei while Danzo died befoure Shin desapeard he told Kuro Ronin that the boy Naruto was it will have not only a childhood that will put a choise in front of him and also will make mature faster then a normal boy _i beleave that hi will change the world fore the better ohh and make shore that he gets the ancient armor that was made by the the first elders its hidden in the vault right under the Uzukage dest Kushina was and still is not ready but now she olso isnt worthy to wear it and Naruto live your life with out hate and darkness in your heart but live your life with love and light that shines like the suni n your life pluss i also arenged for Uhiha and Hyuuga to take care of the boy when he will be age of 4-5 good luck young Kuro Ookami Ronin HA HA HA HA HA HA_ Shin Uzumaki louthed and the sight of Kushina when she will realize that hers son will become a man who will be feared through out the Elemental Nations.

Few minutes after Kyuubi was sealed every one was shouting in joy that Kyuubi was defeated little did they know the events that will fallow after Kuro Ronin's and Minatos fight, Minato made it to sight where the Kyuubi was last seen and found Danzo there dead with two of his children crying Minato took two of his children and flashed out to Kushina where he found her knocked out few minutes after Kushina woke she yelled at Minato _HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ME OUT AND TAKE OUR CHIDREN SO YOU SEAL KYUUBI INTO THEM_ after Kushina was dune scrreming Minato explained that he had to fight a man with a yellow mask after he made a masked man flee for his live a man named Kuro Ronin apeared and fought him.

Kushina paled a little when Minato manchened that name and she asked him _Minato are you sure that was Kuro Ronin_ Minato answered _yes he told me that his name is Kuro Ronin and he and Minato had a past that he wants to resolve once and for all_ Kushina said _well it seams that he finaly showed him self but why now ohh crap so it was true what she said to mee shit_ Minato was wandering and asked _Kushina sweetie what are you talking about_ Kushina told Minato that when she was just a child when she will grow up and will have a family she beter keap the family rule thats been pased down from Uzumaki to the next and that rule was always cherishe your family and never abanden them for if your do then a man cloaked wolf will apear and will punishe your for braking that rule. Kushina was wondering why Kuro Ronin apeared now of all times but shrugen it off

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kuro Ronin was watching Kushina and hers family having a good time but was wondering where was there fourth child seeing that he was nowhere to be found Kuro Ronin checked it out and with time noticed a siluet in the window entered the house un noticed and when upstairs using an advanced Hyuuga clans technique use Kuro Ronin found Narutos room with him in it doing push ups while looking at some thing Kuro Ronin knoked on the door of Narutos room he answered and seeing his physic Kuro Ronin blushed a bit but since Kuro Ronin was wearing a mask that blush as not visible.

Naruto spoke _who are you if you were sent by the viligers to finish me off then take a number or leave and let live in peace_ Koru Ronin answered _no young one im not here to finish your off im here to talk to you and offer you some thing after were done talking ok_ Naruto nodded and ushered her inside his room Kuro Ronin removed hers hat and mask revealing hers beautifull face witch was more beautifull that Sakuras she introduced her self _my name is Elizabeth im ninja from difrent vilage adn world_ Naruto intro him self aswell pollitly _hello im Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze_ ( **A/N sorry to spring this on you but Tsunade was passing by befoure she left Konoha and saw that Naruto had lost a loto f blood and donated hers to save him)**

After they introduced them selfs to each other Naruto told Elizabeth has how his life was

 **FLASHBACK START**  
Naruto was chesed by a mob of drunks while running Naruto made a pour choise and ran into an aley the mob chough on to him and started to beet him one pulled out a kunais and gave Naruto a few cuts and also stubed kunai in his arms and legs Naruto was pleeding to stop but the beating continued they stoped but one of them tought of a good idea removed Naruto pants and boxed while removed his and was about to rape him but unforture for the drunk mob Tsunade was passing by and heard a camoshon desided to check it when she was that a inosent child was about to get raped by drunk man she struck the drun man with hers strengh in fused pist and sent him flying into the building wall while every one else was redused to nothing but smeir on the wall after the massecre Tsunade took the boy to the hospital donated hers own blood cause Naruto had lost a lot of it meed while Kyuubi was thinking _how low can you be to an inosent child_ ( **A/N in this story Tsunade dosnt have fear of blood and Kyuubi cares for Naruto** )

After Tsunade healed Naruto up she staid and said that she will be his mother from no on Naruto hearing that told Tsunade how he was neglected by his so called family and how the villagers were always beating him up Tsunade hearing that she desided to stick aroud and help tought Naruto stealth and few other thing among them like leaf balancing water walking also tree walking she also checked if Naruto was qualifind to lern hers strengh jutsu and boy she seprised Tsunade saw how Naruto was checking out a healing jutsu scroll and was looking at the jutsu in vary detailed look Tsunade stabbed herself in the leg to check if hers hunch was right when Naruto heard a screem coming from the kitchen Naruto rushed to check it when he saw Tsunade with a wounded leg Naruto crouched down and started to heal Tsuandes wound

( **A/N in this story Naruto has a photografic memory** ) after Naruto was done healing Tsunade she stood up and went to fech a scroll where witch contianed hers chackra infused strenght and gave it to Naruto he look at the scroll that showed what to do took Tsunades hand went out to a pracktise dummy and with single punch that practise dummy was dent flying into the forest that made Tsunade smile.

After Naruto learned everything that Tsunade showed him Naruto returned to Namikaze-Uzumaki home where Kushina and Minato greeted him Naruto seeing that said _good your here i wanna show your some thing_ Naruto ushered them out side he started to walk up the tree when he made it down and said _well what do you think_ Kushina started to yell at him _YOU STUPID IDIOT WHO TAUGHT YOU TREE CLIMBING ANYWAY ?_ i took a scroll from your study Kushina then came up and slaped him across the face. _WHAT THE HELL NARUTO? WE GIVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY US?_ Kushina screemed _your know what go to your room I dont want to see your face and your not getting any dinner either_

Naruto got up ran to the door only to be confronted by his sisters and brother who approached him and slaped him down to the ground while other siblings barated him. _NARUTO YOU BAKA._

Naruto just got up and ran past her but not before screaming at the _I HATE YOU ALL._ Naruto creamed with tears in his eyes. This causes them to get hurt and shock looks on there faces. Naruto ran towards his room leaving them in turmoil of what they've done

 **THAT NIGHT**

Later that night Mito, Naruto, and Menma were in there rooms reading books that they reseaved on there birthday but they couldnt concentrate on it since there toughts were on there brother when he went and lerned something with out them but they couldn't help but feel that part of it was their fault.

 _Hmm maybe we can make it up to big bro by having mom make something speciala t dinner nah that wouldnt work_ they thought maybe we should just go and apologize to him. Mito Naruko and Menma then got up and went outside there rooms ad towards there brothers room. When they reached his room they were nervous since they tought he was still mad at them. Naruko Mito and Menma gathered up what courege they had and hesitently knocked on his door, no answer. They knocked again and there still was no answer.

They then decided to reach for the door handle and twisted it open. They stepped inside there brothers room, and what they saw really surprised them it was empty just a bed window, a lamp, and dresser. It was nothing compare to there rooms with were had posters and stuffed animals alike. While Mito Naruto and Menma were looking around they found a note and there borters desk.

They went over to there brothers desk, picked it up and started to read it. By the time they reached the end they had teasrs in there eyes and one of them did the one thing that a six year old would do scream.

 **MINATO'S AND KUSHINA'S ROOM**

 _Hey Minato, do you think we went to far with Naruto earlier._ Kushina asked putting o hers nightgown. _I dont know maybe we shouldnt have hit him, but i was so mad when he learned something without supervision, he could've gotten hurt, but i think we hurt him more._ Minato answered. _Maybe we can make it up to him maybe if we train him a little he might for give us._ Kushina said with a houpfull smile. _Yeah and maybe if i teach him my Rasengan he'll._ Minato was cut off by Mito screeming.

Minato and Kushina rushed out to the room where they heard Mito scream. They found Mito Naruko and Menma in Narutos room Mito and Naruko were on the floor chanting sorry over and over while Menma was angry and sheding tears aswell and was calling him self idiot over and over Minato and Kushina went to there daughters and son to find out what was wrong with them both couldnt over there excessive crying and Menma caling self idiot. Then they found a not aon a floor and read it.

 _If your read this then i've allready left this hellhole. Im sick of being treated like i'm not important, all i asked for was a little training and recognition but you couldnt even do that. Well i wont be a bother to you anymore. I have severed all ties that bind me to this village and you, dont look for me becouse i wont be coming back for while. If we ever meet again dont speek to me like i'm your son…..you lost that right._

 _Signed: Formaly Naruto Uzumaki_

 _PS: JiJi, Itach, Mikoto, i'm sorry_

After both finished reading the note Kushina was now the one in tears and Minato had ran out of the room to search for Naruto

 **EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

That night earlier Naruto was still in his room crying his eyes out after another minute or so he finished crying. And had desided he had enough of they're abuse and started to pack his stuff after Naruto was done packing evevrithing he needed like books clothes and most importent was a neckles with obsidian charm on it and a Picture these two objects were most importand to him cause they were given to him by two precious people to him.

Naruto then snuck into library to get few jutsu scrolls cause he desided to become a world renound ninja without them and to prove them wrong and how much they screwed up as parents. He wrote down two notes one for Namikaze family and the other one was some one special. He then left the one note and went out the window towards the street. When he reached the street he saw the same women he met before along with Tsunade who were waiting for him him Tsunade hi Tsuna-chan Zune-chan did you two wait long for me. ( **A/N Naruto and Tsunade have bonded so much that they call each other by nick names** ) did you wait for long aswell Elizabeth-nee-chan.

When Elizabeth heared beeing called big sis hers heart sveled up and she huged Naruto while saying. _Ohh Naruto you have no idea how much i wanted to hear some call me that if you want Naru-chan i'll be you big sis ok._ Naruto nodded and said _Liz-chan you have no idea how much i wanted a sister that loved me for me not like Namikaze runts_ Tsunade interveened Naruto nodded and all three of them set out get away fro Konoha when they were for from Konaha Elizabeth did handsinds and said _WORLD SHIFT SUMMEN_ and in the puff of smoke Warlick appeard out of no where and said _ready Elizabeth hmm who are these two ohh so this is the child and you must be his mother ok then lets go_ after that Warlick opened a portal and they entered it whileafter hearing what Warlick said Tsunade was smiling cause Naruto called her kaa-san by axcident now but she wanted to be his mother figure while Shizune was thinking she was intorupted when Naruto tapped her and said _will you teach me aswell Zune-nee-chan_ hearing that made Sshizunes heart svell up and she said hearing that made Shizunes heart svell up and she said _yess dont worry Naru-chan i will teach everything about poisons and also same healing jutsu_

Naruto heared what Warlick said aswell and blushed a bit but decided that now was the time to say it while all of them were trevaling through the portal Naruto walked up to Tsunade tacked on hers sleeve she bended down and said _hey Naru-chan whats on your mind_ Naruto was blushing a bit and said _well i was wondering how they are going to treet me there Kaa-chan(mom)_ hearing that Tsunade's heart flutered a bit and said _souchi they will treet it like any ninja in Elizabeths village ok_ Naruto nodded and thats when Elizabeth said _ohh dont worry Naru-chan you nee-chan wont let any thing happen to you and yes you will treeted as any ninja in my village not like in Konoha where your parents neglected you for thoes spoiled brats_ they contined there conversation till Warlick said they're were almost there thats when they saw a light that blinded them so they closed there eyes and when they opened them they saw that Naruto and Tsunade along with Shizune were in Battleon. And they all knew that the next few years were going to be hecktick cause of the training Naruto will go through.

( **A/N err hi guys sorry for that i dindt wrote anything for a while since me and Adam are still debating about current chapter in Kitsunes Harem story so i decided to make my first neglected story and sorry there will be few lines that you read allready but i had to barrow few lines from other storys i apoligize to the auther of his story so please enjoy first chapter of The Black Ronin** )


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE**

Sorry if i havent made any new chaters in The Balck Ronin story but one is in the making now and im still trying to figure out few thing and think of new characters to add in the storry and also new abiloties for Naruto to master and new powers for Naruto to unlock aswell so im asking you for help can you thing of new magic powers for Naruto master and or unlock and also new powers to add to Naruto's arsenal sed me your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Ronin**

 **(A/N i dont own naruto and also i dont own Artix Entertainmet and sorry for crappy grammer** )

( **A/N in this story ronin isnt ment a lond travaler with no home or ties to any vilage to call his own buti n this story ronin is regarded as wolf who protects his precious people and home he leaves in sorry for the misunderstanding**

Narutos traning has started in full force hi was trining with Warlick along with Jackel Sano and Sage Uldron in Magic first day of training on the next day Naruto was trining with Elizabeth in ninja meters she thoght Naruto about beeing a ninja Shozoku clans skils Naruto was soking all the knowlege he was presented on like sponge beeing a ninja to Naruto was like a water to a fish.

 **Meenwhile in Konoha**

Minato was still depresed of how he treated his son Kushina was in worst state cause she was the one that slaped Naruto and some times sculed him for no reason realising that she became an emotianol reck she would fall a sleed crying and when Kushina found out who were the ones who were beating up hers son well lets just say that have of Konoha was sent to the hospital cause Kushina went into rage cause she transformed into Naruto and walked around the village she found out the hard way that Naruto wasnt lieing about beatings.

Minato was sending Anbu search paties left and right just to find his son and reaturn him back home but all Anbu search parties came back empty handed when it came to Naruto but he didnt gave up on finding Naruto and bring him back so he could have a family again ohh how wrong he was thinking that Naruto would forgive him and come back to Minato and Kushina.

Minato was looking at the Picture frame in Hokage Office and remembered all the things he said to Naruto but he now realised that Minato was wrong saying that to Naruto cause back then he dint know that his son would end up hating his family and run away he was also blaming Jiraiya cause of his stupid profacy Naruto was now gone and migh never return.

Kushina was thinking about time when Minato told her about the prafocy and regreted hers actions cause they Kushina acted wasnt the way Mito tought her to be Uzumaki clan had a rule family is comes in firsts place and is a driving force that makes a strong and keaps us going to new hights and she disregarded that rule now thinking about that she tought that Mito Uzumaki mast be rolling in hers grave along with Kushinas mother father and Ashina infack she could feel there stairs at her and voices telling here that she brock the main rule and is failyore to the Uzumaki clan name.

 **Flashback**

Jiraiya came in Minato Office saying _Minato toads gave me a profacy a child born of two strongest of the leaf will be thrusted into a world that child knows not about and will the balancing point between light and darkness and i thing that child might be one of riplets_ and so Minato hearing that rushed home to tell what he heared not knowing that Naruto was listening aswell and thought that that child might be him

(Few days later)

Naruto asked _mom dad can you train me in family arts aswell_ Minato respodedwith harsh tone cause train with triplets didnt go aswell as he invisined _no Naruto you cant your sisters traing more you that you now go to your room cause your waisting my time_ Kushina came and same thing _Naruto stop waiting your fathers time and go cause your sisters need our time more then you_ that was the braiking point and Naruto snaped _YOU GIVE ALL THE TIME BUT WHAT ABOUT ME IM YOUR SON TO OR YOUR KEAP ME HERE JUT TO WENT YOUR FROSTRATION_ Naruto was yelling and then he said that Naruto made them apoed there eyes cause the next day would be living with Tsunade. Kushina said _that not true we love but-_ Naruto cut her off _REALLY THEN WHAT ARE HOBBIES WHAT IS MY FAVORATE COLLOR WHAT IS MY FAVORITE DISH THAT I LIKE TO EAT_ Kushina and Minato tought about it and came to a conclution that they knew nothing about Naruto but he continued and that was the last thing they heared from him _WITH THE WAY YOUR TREETED ME ALL THIS TIME I BET LADY MITO AND BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS ALONG WITH LORD ASHINA IS ROLLING IN THERE GRAVES ARE GALRING AT YOU MOTHER AND SAYING THAT YOUR BROCK THE MAIN RULL OF UZUMAKI CLAN AND IS FAILYURE AS MEMBER TO UZUMAKI CLAN AND AS A MOTHER ALONG WITH YOU FATHER I BET OLD MAN AND FIRST ALONG SECONG HOHAGE ARE WATHCING AND FEALING SORRY THAT YOUR ARE THERE SUCESORE IN HOAKAGE TITLE._

Hearing that Kushina started to sub while Minato grited his teath and did what no father should've dune hit Naruto out of frostration after that Minato realised what hi did and wanted to apologise to Naruto but it was to late Naruto was gone.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto trained in Martial Artis Class Naruto trained with Lady Akai in Gogg claw syle with Master Dadrick giving Naruto tips on the style he was mastering every technique in Gogg Claw Style after fighting a Temple Guardian and defeating him after that Drayson helped Naruto master techniques in Slithering Sneak Style Boog helped Naruto with Fist of the Troll Club Style while O-Ebi-Sama Dragon's Breath Style and also with Mana and Chakra control after Naruto mastered every technique in Martial Artist Class Naruto started raining with Elizabeth in Ninja Class every one were serprised that Naruto was lerning Shozoku clan techniques but first Naruto had to train in Rogue class and Naruto serprised every one that inclooded Valencia cause Naruto was soaking up rogue class skills like a sponge and after mastering Rogue class.

Naruto started to learn Shozoku Clan skills and techniques and boy Naruto lerned every skill in Ninja Class starting from Swift Slash to Ninja's Death Strike while Naruto was training in Ninja class Wallo and Shi took interest in Naruto and desided to teach him skills and techniques in Assassin's Class but both also gethered info about Naruto and were serprised that Naruto was level 10 Scholer aswell a lvl 10 fighter ( **A/N sorry if im adding leveling system in this story)** and thought _hmmm this boy is prim candidate for becoming an assassin but its Tsunade that worris us will let us train Naruto in the art of assassination maybe we should ask since ninja are like assasins but for hire yeah lets ask Tsunade about our skills and techniques_ Wallo and Shi talked to Tsunade about Naruto becoming an assassin and she said _sure but on one condition one of you will fallow Naruto while he is on his training misstions ok ?_ both Wallo and Shi tought about it and said _yes._

Tsunade alowed Naruto to learn skills and techniqes to become an Assassin and boy Naruto learnd fast Naruto was already mastering lvl 8 and 9 skills with fast rate and made Tsunade Wallo and Shi prowed to such a son/student Naruto also become a lvl 10 Knight but there still was one problem Kyuubi Naruto had to master Kyubi's chakra and Naruto will learn itbut it will come later right now Naruto was studying under Tsunde in Healing Jutsu and also mastering Tsunade's inhuman strengh Naruto learned it fast after lerning skills form Tsunade Naruto become an aprentise to Warlick as mage and also he became an aprentide to Jackel Sano in wizard training and Naruto was learning both of there skills at the same time with the help of the Shadow Clone Jutsu Tought by Tsunade.

But Naruto lacked expereance so Naruto wnet and fought monsters in the mountens to gain experiance and boy Naruto exp groo at the alarming rate Naruto was now a Kage-class Ninja but he also was an Uzumaki so Warlick used a time traveling spell to send Naruto when Ashina Uzumaki was alive and studied under Ashina Uzumaki in Sealing Jutsu and boy Naruto with the help of Ashina and other Uzumaki clan members became a master class seal expert also recolecting what Tsunade told him about how Uzushio was destroid Naruto spent his time in Uzushio a little bit longer so that Naruto with the help Ashina and other Uzumaki seal masters could create a seal that work as a defance and protection from Iwa Kumo and Kiri nin if they desided to staige an attack on Uzushio and destroy it if the proses Naruto with Ashina and other Uzumaki seal Masters set the defence and proction seal on the Village of Uzushio and after deafence protection seals were set Naruto returned to his time line with altered memories that Uzushio servived the combined attack from Iwa Kumo and Kiri everyone memories were altered and Naruto Uzushio stood stong and proud with defence and protection seal still working couse there were seal masters in Uzuhio that knew how to reanforce it time after time.

Naruto was now a fully fledged ninja who was forged in triles of fate. Naruto stood proud and side of the cliff that over looked the intire town of Battleon along with Shozoku clan willage Martial Artists class homes along with house or mantion were Wallo and Shi lived. Naruto was look and saw something in the distence taking out looking glass that he made while training in Pirate class ( **A/N sorry i forgot to mention it my apologys)** and saw that orcs had sent a signal of war to everyone that didnt stand well with Naruto Warlick and his other techers and friends that also inclooded the Guardian order and started to prepare for orc was lerning how he could sobstutute the armors from defent classes he learned ( **A/N like Isse from Highschool DxD season three with his promotions)** with some trial and error Naruto was eble to suckseed in chenging armords from defent classes Naruto had learned and Naruto was starting to chenge from Figher class to Knight to Mage at fast rate helping others to prepare for orc war by sending he summens ( **A/N sorry for not inclooding sommens before)** to scout out the enemy forces and to serprise for every one orc army was in very very large numbers so the praparetion continued by checking there weapons in Fighters Knights Palading and Guardians armory Mages Wizards Sages and Sorcers spell sets and eqipment while Rogues Ninjas and every one else were doing the same thing as the other by preparation by checking there eqipment armor and training in there skill set.

( **A/N sorry that you had to wait for the next chapter of this story but i had few issues not to mention the writers block and also had to work to to christmas last year and selobration of the new year not to mention few other things well enjy this chepter and i'll try to write the net chapter sooner then this one and also there will be few new characters that Naruto will be meating for the first time)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Ronin**

Sorry if i havent made any new chapter for Black Ronin story but im trying to think of a new magic powers for Naruto to master in one of the classes or find a teacher that will teach him something about chakra but i will try to make a new story err i will add a preview in this update a bit down billow

 **Preview**

Naruto was still training with Elizabeth and Tsunade while also preparring for Orc war Naruto went to Warlic to sent him with Tsunade to a location of Killer Bee to master tailed beast chakra befor his brother and sisters ….


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Ronin**

 **(A/N i dont own naruto and also i dont own Artix Entertainmet and sorry for crappy grammer** )

( **A/N in this story ronin isnt ment a lone travaler with no home or ties to any vilage to call his own buti n this story ronin is regarded as wolf who protects his precious people and home he leaves in sorry for the misunderstanding**

In Battleon preparation for Orc war was still going in full force Warlick since being a mage was prepared for every contingency inclouding Orc war Naruto was prararing for Orc war aswell but Warlick tought a way for Naruto to get stronger to the point he will be like a demon in the battle field so he confronted Naruto and said _Naruto i found a way for thy to get stronger but thy must travel back to thy home world_ Naruto hearing that was against it but Warlick continued _Naruto thy must confront thy past but for thy to become stronger thy must train in the way of the beast within so i have found way to get thy self Naruto stronger and that place is located on moving island in thy home world_ Naruto heard it and remembered that Sarutobi told him about an island that is constently on a move never staying in the same plaice Naruto said to Warlick _ok i understand but for me to train we must find the eigth beast of my home world he knows the location the island and how to reach it._

Warlick looked at Naruto and they both nodded to each other Warlick went with Naruto to Elemental Nations to find Killer Be so that hi could lead them to a Island Turtle temple where Naruto could train to control Kyubis powers.

After long awaited search both Naruto and Warlick were able to find Killer Bee and set out to talk to him when they met Killer Be dindnt want to talk to them but after long convincing tail actualy Warlick used restriction spell on Killer Be they all talked and explained about Naruto's situation so Killer be and Naruto along with Warlick set out to the island turtle to train in tailed beast power mode ( **A/N err you basicly preaty much know how the training went cause we all watched the Canon of the Naruto Shippuden series so im gnna skip it sorry for thoes who hast watched the canon series go check it out** ).

So now Naruto and Killer Be ar training to enter tailed beast mode and full beast on the enemy and all the traiing was succeding Warlick showeed up saying _Naruto its starting we have to go now sorry Killer Be but his training must held some other time casue we have problem to deal with so bye now and also unite the four Elements against the treat who came from the firsts and fourths time and also make sure that the unity is ever lasting cause u will need all the steangth and power so that you could defeat the treat that came before the first_ Naruto and Warlick left Killer Be wandering what he ment upcoming treat so he went to tell his brother A the Raikage what has hapened and the warning aswell to the Raikage.

Naruto and warlick made it to the begining stages of the Orc war to talk over strategies and find out all of the soldiers streanthgs and weekness so that they'll be fighting an enemy thay will exploit every weekness you have and will use it against you and after everything was set in order Orc war began every one was fingthing Warlick used every spell he knew and used all the power he had the orc war was waging on even Naruto was using everything he learned and then some fighing continued orc efter orc was faling down but not with out casualty/ties

During the orc war Naruto was using Kyubis power and also talked to Kyuubi during the orc war Naruto and Kyuubi now Kurama became pertners and friends and also meneged to pull out a full tailed beast transformation and that spelled defeat for Orcs couse Kurama/Naruto were goind full beast on the enemy even used tailed beast bomb to desemate the orc leaders base of oporations Ors were defeated and Naruto was not only proclamed a hero of Battleon but also became friends with Kurama.

Warlick returned to his shop but then was showed a vision of what to come to the Element Nations he called Naruto to talk about it and said that he has to return to Konoha so that hecan protect it Naruto refused but when Warlick said that Naruto will be able to keap the knowllege of everything he learned in Battleon Naruto agreed but Naruto asked if Warlick would be able to drop him off for the chunin exams and replace him with who ever was the third member was for the Team 7 and alter every ones memories that he was fresh out the Acadamy genin under Kakashi Hatake and that there was a man who was dressed in black with green linings and a samurai straw hat witch was also black Warlick agreed and nodded to Naruto and both set out.

Warlick and Naruto reached Konoha and just as promist Warlick altered every ones memory in the village befour he left he also said to Naruto that Warlick also thought Naruto how to open a portal to Battleon if necesery or just for a visit and left for Battleon to wait for the Next hero who will trained to save the world of Battleon.

Naruto was living in the forest where he build a small hut for him self whle on the outside it looked like a small hut but on the inside it looked like a palace with many rooms doores and long halls cause Naruto used a space alteration spell to make the small hut look like a palace on inside and the adventures of The Black Ronin started at first Naruto wanted to make a name for him self so made a shadow clone of him self when he was a child and haresed a drunks to form a mob and chase him into the allay witch was a dead end thats when Naruto made his entrence as Black Ronin and beat all the drunk villagers and saved his shadow clone.

After a while rumors started fly around the village that the man dressed in all black onknown ninja garb wearing a mask to cover his face and black collored samurai straw hat was defending the poor weak and defenceless while stealing from the rich and needy and giving it to the poor that rumor reached Minatos ears and he was surprised that every councel members accounts were little lighter then they actualy sapose to be Council member colled the meating and every one was summened inclouding Minato to discose about theas happenings.

Uchiha accounts were hit with bigger furiousoty cause they were getting arogent and thinking that they were better but after the Uchiha acount furious hit they forgot there arogence and also forgot about the revolt and started to take there job more seriously and also they thanked The Black Ronin for the hit on the Uchiha acount cause that was the signal for intire Uchiha to over throw the Uchiha clan council members and arest them for treason againsts the clan.

While Naruto enjoyd his acventures as The Black Ronin he also was gethering information about the groupe called Akatsuki and there golls after another while Naruto became a talk of the town but also the name of The Black Ronin reached her Elemen Nations Kiri rebel forces hearing that sent Mei Terumi Uzumaki Naruto's aunt to nagotiat for the help to defeat Yagura.

Naruto met up with Mei in a secure location and talked it out while coucyl was discosing how they can get that kinda power for Konoha , mean while Naruto hearing out Mei's story agreed to help out and also to save Kiri as The Balck Ronin Naruto wnet ot Kiri and fought with unimaginable streanght and power.

Naruto was fighting thoes who saported Yagura but knew that they forced to saport him other wise there familys with be killed Naruto was able to knock out the saporters while took on Yagura who realised while fighting Naruto that he was no match for Black Ronin and went tailed beast and fought with all the maight Yagura had but still was no match cause Naruto was not only trained but Galanth but also Naruto met a Dragon who was like a Galanth minus the dragon slaying magic alwell ( **A/N i thought that it would look good if Naruto knew how to slay dragons not only from Battleon but also from Fairy Tail** ).

Naruto was engajing Yagura tailed beast state and Naruto was wining while Naruto and Yagura were fighting Yagura was coming to his senses and after a while Yagura gave up and whole rebelion was called off Naruto convinced Mei to hear Yagura out and he told the whole story that how he met a man wit brown mask and next Yagura knew he was fighting a man dressed all in black the story was accepted and Kiri Kekkei Genkai meseker was stoped and now Kiri was prospering with the help of Naruto/Black Ronin. Mean while Konoha was wondering who The balck Ronin was.

( **A/N sorry that i write the next chapter of this story after such long time i had who things to care of not to mention a writers block and also few things at work sorry but now i'll try to write chapters for The Black Ronin as much as i can and also i'll be starting a new harem lemon for Naruto and dont worry it wont be the same as the last one this one will have detailes ohh and enjoy this chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Ronin**

 **(A/N i dont own naruto and also i dont own Artix Entertainmet and sorry for crappy grammer** )

( **A/N in this story ronin isnt ment a lone travaler with no home or ties to any vilage to call his own in this story ronin is regarded as wolf who protects his precious people and home he lives in sorry for the misunderstanding** )

Minato Kushina Jiraiya Menma Naruko and Mito were discusing things about the man rumors were flying around the man named The Black Ronin how he saved the princess and the Land of Vegetables then he was able to save the Land of Snow now dubbed the Land of Spring while still travaling with Tsunade along with Shizune who he cherished as his big sisters and he called then big sisters aswell.

Naruto aka The Black Ronin called both big sis Tsunade and big sis Shizune and both blushed when he called them that while in Battleon things were the same Elizabeth wa training hers ninja Warlick was experimenting with new things Galanth was training new Dragon Slayers and also slaying evil and corrupt dragons Artix was waging war with the undead while Robina was doing what she usualy did.

Mean while in Elemental Nations things were progresing the same Villages were sending there shinobi on missions while Naruto aka The Black Ronin was fallowing a group of four with the goard on one's back inside that goard was Sasuke Uchiha who vilingly wanted to join Orochimaru and was going trhough metamorphesis so that his body could acomodate for the Curse Mark of Heaven.

One by one the groupe of four people were draoping like flyes cause Naruto knocked them out with one move and that move was using Martial Artist Serpent Style Vipers Bite that strikes a peoples nerves system and makes motionless andnow The Black Ronin made it to the Valley Of The End where he and Sasuke fought but Naruto was more powerfull with the training that came from members of Battleon and also training from Uzumaki clans leader Ashina Uzumaki The Black Ronin was able to over power Sasuke and knock him out and also seal away Sasuke's Curse Mark of Heaven and deleaver him to Hokage Office doar and asked Hokages secretary to informed Yondaime that Sasuke Uchiha vishes to see him but cant move do to regores training in traing graounds seven Minato flashed to the training ground seven and found Sasuke knocked out with a message _I sealed his his curse mark word of advise to you Yondaime Hokage make sure that he is watched atleast by two anbu yours trully The Black Ronin and PS stop sending your bratty ninjas after me._

Naruto was hanging out with Tsunade in the casino and was winning a card game after a while Naruto came out of casino with two suit cases full of money and was moving towards the Land of Hot Water so that all three of them could relax in the hot springs but unfortunatly for them that day was mixed bath day so while hating that they had to compromise Naruto apolized to both Tsunade and Shizune and said that he would reather die then become a peaping tom perver like Jiraiya was and both Shizune and Tsunade accepted that now knowing Naruto hated perverts and also they wanted to see Naruto's physique and once both Tsunade and Shizune saw his physique they both blushed and licked there lips while thinking _mmmm that kinda body his a handsomly hot ohh if i was few years younger i would love to make him my boyfriend mhhh._

Naruto looked at the both of them and saw the look Tsunade and Shizune were giving him and understood he needs to be carefull or he will end up in love triengle so now Naruto was traveling with Shizune and Tsunade to the Hidden Waterfall Village to save Fuu a girl Jinchurrinki like him self but Fuu had Seven Tails Chomei who informed Fu that a jinchurriki like her self is coming to hers lacation for a visit and maybe to convince Shibuki to let her leave the village so Taki would be safe from Akatsuki.

Naruto aka The Black Ronin Tsunade and Shizune made it to the Hiddin Waterfall Village entered it with Naruto's help of coars and were exploring the village till they came opon a mob chasing a green hair collored girl Black Ronin grabed hers arm and pulled Fuu towards him and while using a illusion spell he disgised her as a civilian while made an illusion of her runing away from and pointed a way to the mob.

Mean while Naruto Tsunade Shizune and Fuu were walking to a training grounds so that they could have a talk about while tey walked Kurama informed Naruto/Black Ronin that Fu was a Jinchurrinki of Nanabi Lucky Seven Chomei when Naruto and they girls made it to the training grounds they started to talk all of them told there life stories and The Black Ronin asked her if she would like to join them Fu was blushing while looking at Naruto and did the unthincuble she went and kissed Naruto/Black Ronin on the lips while making both Tsunade and Shizune pout and say at the same time _damn i wanted to be the one to still his first_ after that Naruto/Black Ronin looked at both of them and blushed cause both of his in all but blood big sisters loved him more then a little brother .

( **A/N sorry if i made a plot twist but i couldnt resist i read a fanfiction where both Tsunade and Shizune loved Naruto so i incorporated it in this storry)**

Tsunade and Shizune after saying that mustered of the curage they neaded and kiss Naruto on the lips aswell and thus lovers tryangle begane ofcoars Fu left with Naruto/Black Ronin who maanged to convince Shibuki that whe will safe that way.

While continuing to trawel they stumbled opon on a fight between Yugito and zombie pare of Akatsuki and Yugito was losing Black Ronin saw Hidan and remembers what learned about Jashinists and there retuals Naruto put on his Black Ronin armor and joined and a fight to save Yugito while thinking _i cant let onther one of us be taken i will save here eveni f i have to use everything that i learend_ and Black Ronin knocked Yugito out while Kakuzu and Hidan thinking that some one came to them they were wrong Black Ronin gave Yugito to Tsunade and Shizune to heal here and sayd to zombie pare _i will not let you take here you will die here and now_ Naruto fought both Hidan and Kakuzu to point where tey were standing in the same place stop The Black Ronn unleashed a powerfull spell that destructive and with one spell both Hidan and Kakuzu were defeated and killed while rumors spread that Yugito was killed in the proses,

Naruto sent a letter to Raikage and asked if he could read out loud to Yugito's friends as the letter said _dont worry your shinobi friend student is safe and travaling with me and my friends this way Yugito will be safer then in your village away from your councills hands yours trully The Black Ronin PS. Tell that brother of yours to start talking normal or atleast to come up with better words._

Naruto and the girls were now traveling to Hidden Sand Village to corect the seal on Shukakus host mean while in Konoha rumors started to fly round in the village that Sasuke was found in the training ground but there was also traitors mark placed on him in a visible plase for everyone to see.

Naruto and girls continued to travel around the Elemental Nations and riht now all of them were going to visit the Fire Daimyo.

While Naruto and the girls were traveling towards the Fire Daimyo Minato was still trying to fugure out who in the hell is The Black Ronin and maybe he or she can be recruited as Hidden Leaf Village shinobi but unknown to Minato the Black Ronin wasn't going to except Minatos invitation cause the Black Ronin was infact Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Minato's and Kushina's oldest son who they were still trying to find cause while Minato was asighning missions he was also asking if they could look for there son when they had a spare time or ask around if they have seen a blond haired kid traveling with a busty women.

( **A/N sorry that i had delayed the this chapters writing but i'll try to write the next chapter when i'll have the time but for now enjoy this chapter to your hearts content)**


End file.
